A Jamais marquée
by Mionarchy
Summary: Hermione a 27 ans, un mari aimant, la petite fille parfaite et un boulot passionnant. Quelques semaines suffiront pourtant à détruire à jamais son bonheur. Une blessure profonde, une douleur infinie et une peine insurmontable. Comment arrivera-t-elle à s'extirper de cette auto-destruction?
1. Prologue

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Classé M au cas où, étant donné que je n'ai pas encore écrit l'histoire en entier.

**Prologue**

Hermione n'avait pas pris de jour de repos depuis près de 6 mois. Son mari, Thomas Ferrari ne cessait pourtant de lui répéter qu'elle avait besoin de repos. A 27 ans, elle travaillait tellement qu'elle était une des personnes les plus importantes du Département des mystères. Elle était également un de plus jeunes membres du Magenmagot. Elle aimait son métier. Le seul arrêt qu'elle avait pris avec plaisir était lors de sa grossesse, 6 ans plus tôt. Sa fille, Melody, était le rayon de soleil de sa vie. Rien que le fait de la voir la relaxait. Elle avait l'intelligence vive de sa mère, les beaux yeux bleus de son père, l'impossible chevelure d'Hermione et l'espièglerie de Tom. Quiconque la voyait tombait immédiatement sous le charme.

Elle se rappelait de la première rencontre de Melody avec Charlie, le frère aîné de Ron, qui travaillait en Roumanie. Celui-ci n'était pas revenu depuis trois ans, et, bien qu'il savait qu'Hermione avait accouché et l'en avait félicité, il n'avait jamais vu l'enfant.

_- Charlie, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! dit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras._

_- Comment tu vas, Herm ? Tu n'es pas venu avec Tom et la petite ?_

_- Ils arrivent, Melody dormait dans la voiture, je lui ai laissé le soin de la réveiller._

_ Immédiatement, une petite figure pénétra dans la pièce. Sa robe jaune d'été, alliant parfaitement ses cheveux et ses yeux, lui donnait un petit air angélique. Charlie sourit sans s'en rendre compte._

_- Viens ma puce, dit Hermione en souriant également. _

_- Tonton Charlie ? demanda la petite._

_- C'est moi, répondit le concerné en s'agenouillant devant elle. Comme tu es grande et jolie. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi !_

_- Ouiiii, s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras._

_ Le sourire de Charlie s'élargit et il se redressa en la gardant dans ses bras. Il sortit de la poche arrière de son jean un mini dragon, bien vivant._

_- Charlie, s'exclama Hermione, outrée._

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Celui la n'est pas méchant._

_- Doudou, s'écria la petite en lui prenant des mains._

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis, et Melody avait toujours le dragon dans sa chambre, et l'aimait toujours autant. Du haut de ses cinq ans, elle défiait quiconque voudrait s'en approcher. Cela faisait rire Hermione. Quelle tête de mule. Presque autant qu'elle. Elle sourit en pensant à l'insistance dont avait du faire preuve Tom pour qu'elle accepte ne serait-ce qu'un rendez vous. Elle venait de rompre avec Ron, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureuse de lui durant toutes ces années. Il était pour elle un ami, un meilleur ami, qu'elle voulait garder pour elle, par crainte de perdre un de ses seuls amis. La vérité avait blessé Ron, et elle n'avait pas été prête à commencer une autre relation. Elle n'avait accepté que pour le faire arrêter. Mais étonnamment, la soirée s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Si bien que quand il lui demanda un autre rendez-vous, elle accepta avec un sourire. Elle avait 18 ans, sortait de Poudlard, et venait tout juste d'entrée au Ministère en tant que jeune recrue. Thomas avait déjà 25 ans, et il était doué dans son métier, celui d'Auror. Elle l'avait rencontré par l'intermédiaire d'Harry.

Celui-ci filait le parfait amour avec Ginny depuis 2 ans à cette époque, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Puis, l'année de leur 20ème anniversaire, Ginny avait rompu avec Harry, sans trop d'explications. Hermione avait tenté de lui extirpé des informations, mais rien ne voulait sortir. A force d'insister, cependant, Ginny a fini par fondre en larmes et à tout lui expliquer. Elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, et elle était terrifiée. Elle n'avait que 19 ans, et craignait par-dessus tout qu'Harry s'enfuit. Alors c'était elle qui était partie.

_- C'est ridicule, Gin'. Harry t'aime. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il veut fonder une famille, et avec toi. _

_- Peut être, mais pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Si jamais il m'abandonnait… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais._

_- Tu ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il se passe pour lui. Il ne mange plus, ne dors plus, ne va plus au travail et c'est limite s'il parle. On dirait un cadavre. _

_- Oh, Hermione, dit-elle en sanglotant dans ses mains. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

Autant vous dire que le rabibochage avait été rapide. Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés rapidement, ne voulant pas que l'enfant naisse sans que ses parents ne portent le même nom. Ce n'était qu'un an plus tard qu'Hermione apprenait à son tour sa grossesse. Elle en avait immédiatement parlé à Tom, qui, fou de joie, l'avait fait tourbillonner. Il avait 28 ans, et pensait sérieusement à fonder une famille, malgré le plus jeune âge de sa compagne. Hermione, bien que très heureuse de sa grossesse, ne souhaitait pas se marier immédiatement. Ils s'étaient disputés la dessus un bon nombre de fois, mais Thomas avait fini par comprendre. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait. De plus, ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble. Il pouvait attendre. Hermione avait 25 ans l'année de leur mariage. Elle était bien plus prête à s'engager, mais également bien plus mature, notamment grâce à son emploi et ses responsabilités de mère. Depuis, deux ans s'étaient écoulés, avec parfois des engueulades, des mots qu'on ne voulait pas dire, puis des réconciliations émouvantes. L'année de ses 27 ans fut l'année qui bouleversa à jamais sa vie…


	2. Chapitre 1

Hermione enfilait son gilet quand son assistant, Jod, frappa à la porte. Il entra à sa demande, un message dans les mains et le regard inquiet.

- Hermione, les Aurors viennent de nous envoyer un artefact étrange qu'ils ont récupéré lors d'une perquisition.

- Pas ce soir, Jod, c'est l'anniversaire de ma fille.

- Le message dit que c'est urgent… Cela pourrait concerner un partisan de… Vous-Savez-Qui…

- Encore ? Cela fait 10 ans ! Ca peut bien attendre une journée de plus. Dites-leur que je m'en occuperais demain dès mon entrée dans le ministère. Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour eux, ils peuvent bien attendre un peu.

- Bien, je leur transmets. Amusez-vous bien ce soir, et joyeux anniversaire à la petite.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Hermione. Même Jod était tombé sous le charme de sa fille. Elle récupéra sa baguette, son sac, et, après avoir dit au revoir à son assistant, prit la direction des cheminées reliées au réseau. Elle prit un peu de poudre, la jeta dans le feu et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Poudlard, elle était chez elle. Presque aussitôt, la princesse de la journée se jeta sur elle en souriant. Les bras d'Hermione se refermèrent automatiquement sur sa fille et elle la souleva.

- Maman ! Tu rentre tôt aujourd'hui !

- Bien sûr ma chérie ! C'est ton anniversaire après tout, et tout le monde vient pour te voir.

- Est-ce qu'Oncle Charlie sera la aussi ?

- Non ma puce, il n'a pas pu rentrer cet été. Il sera la à Noël par contre !

- Chouette ! Et James vient ?

- Bien sûr, avec Teddy et tous tes autres cousins et cousines.

Le sourire que lui fit sa fille la relaxa aussitôt. C'était ça le bonheur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre du repos comme Tom le disait, tant que lui et sa fille étaient toujours la quand elle rentrait pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Les Potter et la famille Weasley venaient manger le soir, comme à tous les anniversaires. Depuis qu'elle était bébé, on disait à Melody que les enfants étaient ces cousins. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, puisque Harry et Ron étaient comme des frères pour elle. Ils étaient la seule famille qui lui restait depuis qu'elle avait envoyé ses parents en Australie. Enfin, eux, Tom et Melody. Bien sûr, ses parents lui manquaient terriblement, notamment les soirs de Noël ou de son anniversaire. Mais elle avait appris à vivre avec. Elle avait fait un choix, dix ans plus tôt, le choix de les envoyer loin du danger en leur effaçant à jamais leurs souvenirs d'elle. Elle s'y tiendrait, même si elle devait payer le prix de leur absence. Il lui arrivait, sans que personne ne le sache, d'aller les voir, juste pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Cela lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Des mains sur ses hanches la sortirent de ses pensées, et elle se tourna vers son mari un sourire aux lèvres. Tom était beau, et il gagnait, en vieillissant, un charme encore plus prononcé. Elle devrait craindre que trop de femmes ne s'intéressent à lui, mais non. Elle connaissait ses sentiments, elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle comme elle de lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire toutes les deux minutes pour le comprendre.

- Pas trop fatiguée ? lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Pouah ! s'écria alors Melody, toujours dans les bras de sa mère. C'est dégoutant.

Hermione posa sa fille par terre et laissa son mari l'enlacer tendrement. Oui, c'était bien ça son bonheur. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se mirent tous les trois aux préparations. Melody et son père préparaient la table tandis qu'Hermione cuisinait en fredonnant. Parfois, elle se surprenait à espérer que sa mère la voit ainsi. Elle serait probablement fière d'elle, de sa famille. Elle l'enlacerait, les larmes aux yeux, et la féliciterait d'avoir pu construire ce qu'elle et son père avait toujours souhaité pour elle, une famille heureuse. Le seul a qui il arrivait de lui parler de ses parents était Harry. Bien entendu. C'était le seul qui n'en avait plus non plus. Lily Evans et James Potter étaient morts avant même d'avoir pu voir grandir leur enfant, et ça, c'était bien plus triste. Sa fille avait 6 ans déjà, et elle ne s'imaginait pas être séparée d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas la chance de la voir grandir… Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Disons simplement que cela aurait été son plus grand regret en mourant.

A 19 heures, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Harry, Ginny, Ted et James les premiers. Ginny avait un peu de mal à se déplacer, étant enceinte de 8 mois. Ils avaient du utiliser la voiture pour venir, car elle était interdite de cheminée, portoloin ou tout autre moyen de déplacement magique. Le petit Albus était prévu seulement deux semaines après, elle devait être prudente. Ted, ou Teddy, était le fils de Remus et de Tonks. C'est Harry, en tant que parrain, qui avait pris sur lui la responsabilité de l'élever, alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans. Il appelait Harry et Ginny « papa » et « maman », même s'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas ses parents biologiques. Il en avait probablement besoin.

A peine 5 minutes s'étaient écoulées que les Weasley débarquèrent par la cheminée. Arthur et Molly, toujours aussi chaleureux, vinrent l'enlacer comme si elle était leur propre fille. Molly avait été déçue d'apprendre la séparation d'Hermione et Ron. Elle voulait l'avoir comme belle-fille. Bill et Fleur, suivis de leurs enfants, durent s'écarter car George, Angelina et leurs deux petits chenapans ne leur avaient guère laissé de temps pour s'écarter. Percy arriva ensuite, avec sa femme, leurs enfants, puis Ron et sa famille. Ron n'avait pas adressé la parole à Hermione pendant presque 6 mois après leur rupture, car il avait appris qu'elle voyait quelqu'un. Il l'avait très mal digéré, et cela avait beaucoup blessé Hermione. Elle n'aimait pas le faire souffrir. Pas quand il était celui qui d'ordinaire était le plus joyeux du Trio. Puis, il s'était calmé, et lui parlait de nouveau, même s'il laissait toujours une certaine distance entre eux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre sa femme, Viola, et qu'il ne tombe réellement amoureux pour la première fois. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réalisé, il était venu voir Hermione, s'était excusé, l'avait enlacée, et tout s'était arrangé entre eux, au plus grand bonheur de toute la famille.

- Hey, Mione ! s'exclama Ron en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr, c'est l'anniversaire de ma princesse après tout.

- Oui, dit-il en souriant. Et ou est la reine de la soirée ?

- Probablement dans le jardin avec ses cousins. Harry a à peine eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'ils sont partis en courant. Tu les verras tout à l'heure, vient t'assoir, on n'attend plus que les parents de Tom.

Thomas était, comme Hermione, enfant de moldus. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas en Angleterre au moment ou Voldemort était réapparu. Il étudiait aux Etats-Unis. Ses parents avaient du mal avec la magie, mais ils faisaient des efforts, pour Tom, Hermione, et surtout pour Melody, qui montrait déjà des signes distinctifs d'une magie puissante. Lorsqu'elle était bébé, elle a transformé l'ours en peluche que ses grands-parents lui avaient offert en un dragon de la même taille. Joyce et Alexander avaient crié de surprise. Effrayée, la petite s'était mise à pleurer et l'ours était de nouveau la. Depuis, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas réagir aussi violemment à la magie. Ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Hermione savait qu'ils avaient espéré que Tom fonde une famille avec une fille « normale », et cela la blessait toujours un peu, mais ils appréciaient Hermione et ils étaient littéralement amoureux de leur unique petite fille.

La soirée, bien que bruyante, se passa merveilleusement bien. Tout le monde mangeait, parlait, riait. Cela faisait plaisir à Hermione de voir toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus se tenir devant elle. Cela arrivait régulièrement, mais c'était toujours rassurant de voir qu'elle avait encore de la famille autour d'elle. Ron et Harry furent les derniers à partir. Il était déjà presque deux heures du matin, tous les enfants avaient été couchés, et les couples étaient peu à peu partis en faire de même.

- Alors ils t'ont quand même envoyé l'objet ? demanda Harry dans un bâillement. Je leur avais pourtant dit d'attendre demain.

- Oui, j'ai dit à mon assistant que je m'en occuperais demain matin en arrivant. Vous l'avez trouvé ou ?

- Dans une vieille maison. On suspecte fortement qu'elle appartenait aux Lestrange.

- Vraiment ? Elle doit être abandonnée depuis longtemps alors.

- C'est ce que tout le monde a dit. Mais je n'en avais pas l'impression. On aurait dit que quelqu'un y vivait. Si effectivement quelqu'un y habitait, il aurait du se contenté du plus basique, mais pour moi, la magie de cette maison est trop forte, trop noire pour qu'elle soit abandonnée.

- Tu as fait part de ça à quelqu'un ?

- J'ai mis quelqu'un en surveillance. Je lui ai dit de me contacter le plus rapidement possible si quelque chose se passait.

- Donc ça a vraiment un rapport avec… Voldemort ? demanda Ron.

- On n'en sait rien pour le moment. Mais probablement. C'est pour ça qu'on a fait appel à la meilleure, dit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione. Bon allez, c'est pas le tout, mais on travaille demain, et moi je suis mort, alors je vais rentrer.

- Moi aussi, acquiesça Ron. L'entraînement en ce moment n'est pas au top, donc il faut que je prépare quelques stratégies.

- Merci d'être venus en tout cas.

- Merci à toi. Tu sais bien qu'on est toujours heureux de voir Melo. Allez, bonne nuit Mione, dit Ron en lui plantant un baiser sur la tempe. Tom, finit-il en lui serrant la main. Dormez bien, on se voit bientôt.

- Bonne nuit les garçons. Prenez soin de vous. Harry, je te tiens au courant pour l'objet demain.

- D'accord, à demain.

Exténués, Hermione et Tom ne prirent pas la peine de finir de ranger et montèrent directement au lit. Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour s'endormir. Lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, et s'empara de sa baguette. Méfiante, elle se leva prudemment, sans prendre la peine de réveiller son mari, et s'approcha de la porte. Un hurlement à lui glacer le sang se fit entendre, et Hermione laissa tomber sa baguette.

- Non…

Elle couru le plus rapidement possible dans la chambre de Melody, son cœur battait à ses tempes, l'assourdissant totalement. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie. Pas même le jour ou Bellatrix l'avait torturée. Pas même le jour de la bataille finale à Poudlard, ou nombre de ses amis avaient péris. Une sueur froide se répandit dans son dos, lui causant des frissons. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de sa fille d'un coup sec… et s'arrêta net. La au sol, un petit corps semblait dormir. Elle s'approcha, tremblante, et s'accroupi. D'une main fébrile, elle retourna sa fille, et laissa échapper un hurlement. C'est à peine si elle entendit les pas de son mari entrant quelques secondes après elle dans la chambre. Toute son attention était concentrée sur Melody. Sa petite fille. Son rayon de soleil. Elle avait les yeux ouverts d'effroi, la bouche béante d'un cri silencieux, et les bras ensanglantés. Morte. Elle était morte. Une plainte si lancinante, si brute lui déchira le cœur qu'elle cru qu'elle allait en mourir. Peut être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'elle en meure. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas vu, en levant les yeux vers le mur, les mots « Mort aux Sang-de-Bourbes » écrit dans le sang de sa fille.


	3. Chapitre 2

Hermione poussa un hurlement déchirant et amena le corps inanimé de sa fille à elle, le serrant dans ses bras. Elle passa ses mains sur les joues de Melody, lui demandant maintes et maintes fois de se réveiller, d'arrêter de faire peur à maman. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait déjà quitté ce monde, arraché à ses parents le jour de son sixième anniversaire. Tom était figé. Il n'osait plus bougé, ne voulant pas croire à ce qu'il voyait. Jamais il n'avait connu les horreurs de la guerre, ou la discrimination sur ses origines. Jamais. Et sa fille… Sa petite fille…

- Melody, réveille-toi. Melody. Bébé réveille toi, maman est la. S'il te plait, regarde-moi. Je suis la. Melody.

La jeune femme berça sa fille, front contre front, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, pendant plusieurs heures. C'est l'assistant d'Hermione qui avait signalé à Harry qu'elle n'était pas venue au travail, sans donner d'explications. Harry, connaissant Hermione, s'était immédiatement inquiété. D'autant plus que les nouvelles qu'il avait à lui communiquer n'étaient pas des plus rassurantes. Il se précipita chez les Ferrari, et lorsqu'il se buta à une porte fermée à clé, n'hésita pas à la détruire pour pouvoir y entrer. Aussitôt, il s'immobilisa, ses sens d'Auror aux aguets. C'était peut être stupide après avoir fait tant de bruit, mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, il n'entendit aucun bruit, comme si la maison était vide. Un frisson d'angoisse le parcouru. Il avait vu assez de scènes de crime pour pouvoir sentir de la magie noire quand on en avait utilisé. Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent davantage, et il entreprit la vérification du rez-de-chaussée. Rien. Lentement, sans faire de bruit, il monta les marches qui le séparaient du reste de la maison. Il vérifia tout d'abord la chambre des parents. Un lit défait, mais apparemment pas de traces de lutte. Bien. Il en fit de même pour la salle de bain, la salle de jeu, le bureau. Il ne lui restait plus que la chambre de Melody. Un sentiment d'effroi l'envahit. Il faisait confiance à son instinct. Et celui-ci lui disait que quoi qu'il allait y trouver, il n'aimerait pas. Il approcha doucement, baguette tendue, et poussa la porte de la chambre. Tom était debout, dos à lui, immobile. A croire qu'on l'avait stupéfixer.

- Tom, appela-t-il doucement.

Il y eut un bref mouvement dans la nuque de l'homme, comme s'il l'avait reconnu, mais il n'eut pas d'autre résultat. Alors Harry avança un peu, et vit enfin Hermione. Elle était assise au sol, Melody dans ses bras, et la berçait en lui murmurant des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Harry s'approcha d'elles, regardant au passage Tom qui ne semblait pas le voir. Il regardait le mur d'en face. Harry suivit son regard, et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet d'effroi. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione, appela-t-il. Hermione regarde moi.

Il s'accroupit derrière elle et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta légèrement. Elle releva la tête, se tourna vers Harry, mais ne sembla pas le voir non plus. Elle reporta son attention sur sa fille, et se remit à la bercer.

- Hermione arrête ça !

Il lui attrapa le bras et la força à se tourner un peu. Il vit dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie qu'elle semblait le reconnaitre enfin et passa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

- Harry… Melody ne se réveille pas. Elle… J'ai essayé… Elle ne se réveille pas.

L'appréhension saisit l'Auror à la gorge, et il se déplaça lentement vers sa gauche, pour pouvoir avoir la petite fille dans sa ligne de vue. Il ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il avait redouté ces dernières minutes était réel. Il ravala ses sanglots et rouvrit les yeux.

- Hermione… donne moi Melody.

- Non.

- Hermione. Il faut l'emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste. Un médecin doit… un médecin doit constater sa mort.

- Non ! C'est ma fille ! Personne ne me la prendra ! s'écria-t-elle. Elle dort. Elle ne fait que dormir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux l'emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste Harry ?

- Mione… S'il te plait.

- Non. Non. C'est rien ma puce, ne l'écoute pas, dit-elle en reprenant ses bercements.

Harry, impuissant, laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et de douleur. Il se releva face à Tom, et le bouscula durement. L'homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant que des larmes n'en surgissent. Lui avait compris. Il savait que sa fille ne reviendrait pas. Harry lui serra doucement le bras en compassion, et alla dans le bureau prévenir Aurors, agents de justice et médecins. Il prévint également Ron et Molly. En quelques minutes, la maison fut remplie. Molly, en larmes, monta en courant rejoindre Hermione, qui refusait d'abandonner sa fille à des inconnus, les yeux en larmes et la gorge nouée.

- Hermione ma chérie, s'exclama-t-elle en s'effondrant à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras. Lache la, Hermione. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. Personne ne peut plus rien.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle. Non.

Elle éclata enfin en sanglots, laissant sa douleur, sa peine et sa solitude la transpercer de toutes parts. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison s'arrêtèrent pour respecter le chagrin d'une mère ayant perdu un enfant. Tom, qui était descendu dans le salon, cacha son visage dans ses mains et fondit à son tour en larmes.

Quelques jours plus tard, on enterrait le petit corps de Melody dans le cimetière de la ville. Hermione n'avait pas été capable de s'occuper de tout. Elle n'avait été capable de rien depuis que Molly l'avait ramenée au Terrier pour qu'elle s'y repose. Ou qu'elle s'y cache des yeux des gens. C'est Harry, Ron et Molly qui l'avait fait. Tom, lui, faisait comme Hermione. Il se cachait de tout le monde dans la maison de ses parents. La mise en bière fut probablement le moment le plus difficile pour Hermione. Elle avait détourné le regard, incapable de voir sa petite fille, sa chair et son sang, enfermée à jamais dans une boite en bois. Elle était obligée de s'appuyer sur Ron, pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé depuis trois jours, et une chose était sûre, c'était qu'elle ne dormait pas. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le visage effrayé de sa fille, et sentait encore plus la culpabilité peser sur elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu non plus prendre de Potion du Sommeil. Ca aurait presque été trop facile. Lorsque le cercueil fut amené à l'église, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le banc, incapable de tenir une minute de plus. La messe fut sombre et ponctuée de larmes. Personne ne parlait. Ce jour sombre resterait gravé dans les mémoires de chacun : le jour ou une petite fille de 6 ans avait payé pour le barbarisme et les préjudices d'un inconnu. Lorsque le cercueil fut mis en terre, Hermione laissa tomber sa fleur, et se recula. Elle avait été incapable de la protéger. Elle ne méritait pas d'être mère. Pourtant, lorsque tout le monde commença à partir, elle resta la, debout, près de la pierre tombale qui affichait « Melody Frédérique Ferrari Granger, 2001 – 2007 ». D'autres larmes perlèrent à nouveau, comme si sa réserve était inépuisable. Lorsqu'il commença à faire nuit, elle se leva et se rendit chez elle. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Le plus seule possible. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, même si tout le monde compatissait. Elle ne voulait pas de pitié. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle voulait… elle voulait pourchasser celui qui avait fait ça et le tuer. Elle voulait venger sa fille. Elle voulait le voir souffrir, qui qu'il soit. La haine envahit son cœur, noircissant tout sur son passage. Elle provoquerait en lui la peur d'un lapin pourchassé par un renard. Une peur qui lui tordrait les tripes, les enserrerait le cœur. Oh oui, elle le trouverait, le torturerait, et le tuerait. Elle lui ferait endurer cent fois plus de douleur que ce que sa fille avait subi.

- Hermione, appela une voix.

- Non, Tom. Pas maintenant. Laisse-moi du temps, s'il te plait.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir.

- Je sais. Mais toi comme moi avons besoin de prendre nos distances.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux, lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, et s'en alla. Oui. Lui aussi avait besoin de temps. Il voyait trop de Melody dans les traits d'Hermione. C'était trop douloureux. La jeune femme le regarda partir en lui faisant une promesse muette : elle vengerait leur fille et leur bonheur à jamais disparu. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Hermione se mit à réfléchir. Comment retrouver ce salaud ? C'était un partisan de Voldemort, à tous les coups, mais il y en avait encore tellement éparpillé dans la nature. Peut être pouvait-elle trouver un informateur ? Quelques menaces ou sortilèges bien placés seraient surement efficaces contre un ruffian de l'Allée des Embrumes. Un –crac- sonore la fit se retourner. Elle se retrouva né à né avec un Harry nerveux.

- Mione, tu es la. Il faut que je te parle.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

- J'ai déjà attendu 3 jours, Hermione. C'est important. Vraiment.

Convaincue qu'elle lui devait bien ça malgré ses envies de vengeance, elle hocha la tête et s'assit sur le canapé. Il l'y rejoignit et lui prit les mains. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains et ses souvint du moment où ils étaient devenus amis, dans les toilettes pour filles de Poudlard, après qu'elle eut été attaquée par un ogre. Depuis ce moment, il n'avait plus lâché sa main, même si Ron l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises.

- Ca concerne la maison abandonnée des Lestrange.

- Quoi ?

- L'homme que j'y avais placé a été assassiné. Le soir du meurtre de Melody.

- Tu… Tu pense que ça a un rapport ?

- C'est mon intuition.

- Tu as une très bonne intuition, dit-elle doucement.

- En général. Mon intuition est peut être un peu trop biaisé sur cette affaire…

- Je te fais confiance Harry, dit-elle sincèrement.

Le brun en question la regarda sans rien dire. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu Melody, elle avait été incapable d'avoir une vraie conversation. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle semblait presque déterminée. Il avait peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher les informations qu'il était venu lui donner. Hermione sentit un poids se soulever. Elle avait un début de piste. La traque pourrait commencer.

- Ce n'est pas tout, Mione.

- Quoi donc ?

- On a recensé un autre… cas, comme celui de Melody.

Hermione retint son souffle. Alors un autre enfant avait été brutalement assassiné parce qu'il n'était pas « de Sang Pur » ? Jusqu'où la cruauté de l'homme pouvait-elle aller ?

- Qui ?

- Il s'appelait Scorpius, n'avait que 4 ans. Il est… mort dans les mêmes circonstances que Melo…

Hermione ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

- Sur son mur… il y avait écrit « Mort aux traitres». C'était l'enfant de Malefoy.

- Drago Malefoy ? Mais… pourquoi ? Et il avait un enfant ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était marié…

- D'après ce que je sais, l'enfant était le fruit d'une relation sans lendemain. La femme l'a abandonné bébé sur le porche du manoir. Quant au « pourquoi »… Bien… cela a surement un rapport avec son travail d'Auror et sa volonté de se repentir de ses pêchés et de ceux de son père et sa tante.

La nouvelle fit taire Hermione. Drago était père… avait été père. Elle avait du mal à se l'imaginer. Mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur de perdre un enfant pour minimiser l'impact que cela avait du avoir sur Malefoy. Il fallait qu'elle le voie. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Lui pourrait comprendre le besoin vital qu'elle avait de venger sa fille.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Non. Il n'était pas en état. Je crois bien que personne ne lui a parlé. Depuis la mort de sa mère, la seule famille qui lui reste est Andromeda, la mère de Tonks… et je crois bien qu'ils ne se sont jamais vus. Il n'a personne a qui parlé. Demain c'est l'enterrement de Scorpius. J'aurais voulu y aller, pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas vraiment seul, mais ce serait hypocrite… n'est ce pas ?

- J'irais le voir, lui dit Hermione. Il n'est pas seul, Harry. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon enfant.

Elle ravala un sanglot, et Harry la prit dans ses bras. Cela faisait du bien. Mais, pour le moment, elle voulait dormir. Dormir longtemps et ne se réveiller que pour aller voir Malefoy. Lorsqu'Harry la quitta, elle s'installa dans le canapé, incapable de monter à l'étage, et regarda autour d'elle. Sur la table, les couverts oubliés de la soirée d'anniversaire de Melody. Au sol, les traces de pas des dizaines de personnes qui étaient venues. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté, et ferma les yeux. Le visage de Melody apparut et, pour la première fois, elle se décida à prendre une potion de Sommeil. Elle se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil. Il n'était que 7 heures du matin, mais elle était décidée à laver le rez-de-chaussée. Elle en avait besoin pour s'éclaircir les idées. De plus, elle partirait probablement plusieurs jours. Elle aimait autant que tout soit rangé à son retour. Lorsque les 10 heures sonnèrent, elle transplana dans une ruelle à côté de l'Eglise dans laquelle la messe devait se situer. Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce le plus discrètement possible. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle fut choquée. Seule trois personnes assistaient à la messe. Deux étaient dans le fond, sur un des derniers bancs, et devant, avec ses cheveux blonds reconnaissables entre tous, se tenait Malefoy. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Après l'enterrement de Melody, elle avait voulu être seule… Si elle avait été seule pendant les quelques jours qui l'avaient précédés… elle n'aurait pas tenu le coup. Elle s'approcha discrètement, se glissa à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Il ne réagit pas sur le coup. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se tourna vers elle, des larmes lui dévorant le visage. Il exerça une pression sur sa main, comme s'il souhaitait s'accrocher à quelque chose. Elle était à peu près sûre que, dès la fin de l'enterrement, il l'enverrait paître. Mais avant cela, elle devrait lui parler. Le cœur d'Hermione se compressa lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le petit cercueil. Elle avait l'impression de vivre à nouveau l'enterrement de sa fille, sauf qu'elle ne tenait pas la main de Ron, mais celle de Malefoy, et que ce n'était pas sa fille, mais son fils à lui qu'on enterrait. Encore un enfant innocent. Elle pleura. Encore. Elle doutait de pouvoir un jour s'arrêter. Lorsque la cérémonie fut finie, et que le cercueil fut enterré, Malefoy ne lâcha pas la main d'Hermione. Il avait appris, par un de ses collègues, que sa fille avait été assassinée le même soir, de la même façon. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher.

- Pourquoi tu es venue ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je vais la venger. Les venger. Je le tuerais.

Drago tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si… violente. Méchante. De toutes leurs années de scolarité, elle avait toujours été la plus raisonnable et gentille des élèves de leur année. Mais cette petite fille était morte en même temps que son enfant. Il ne restait à présent plus qu'une femme traumatisée, dangereuse. Une femme à jamais marquée par les évènements.

- Je t'aiderais, lui répondit-il simplement.


	4. Chapitre 3

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Roe :** Oui c'est vrai qu'au début j'ai pensé faire mourir Thomas, mais c'était trop facile, et pas assez… « choquant » à mon goût. Il fallait une image un peu plus forte pour qu'il y ait la réaction que j'attendais. Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à bien m'en sortir pour la suite…

**Quatre jours plus tôt**

Drago se sentait fatigué ces derniers temps. Plus fatigué qu'il ne s'était senti depuis la mort de son père. Il était d'humeur maussade et aboyait sur presque tout le monde. Seul son fils, Scorpius y échappait. L'enfant était sa seule fierté, même si, pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne se souvenait pas de sa nuit avec la mère de l'enfant. Pourtant, Scorpius était bien son fils, il n'y avait pas de doutes la dessus. La couleur de ses cheveux en disait long. Lorsqu'il avait découvert l'enfant sur le pas de sa porte, sa première réaction avait été d'écrire à l'orphelinat magique le plus proche. Mais en le ramassant, le bébé avait attrapé son doigt, et tout avait changé. Il avait à nouveau une famille, il n'était plus seul. En grandissant, Scorpius avait fait preuve d'une intelligence plus développée que la moyenne, ainsi que d'une magie plus puissante. La seule peur qu'avait Drago était qu'il traite son fils de la même façon que Lucius l'avait traité.

Essayer d'obtenir un compliment de Lucius, c'était comme tenter d'attraper un Bubobulb à mains nues : dangereux et stupide. Il ne s'y était risqué qu'une fois dans son enfance, s'étant plaint lorsque Lucius ne donna qu'un hochement de tête alors qu'il avait obtenu un O à son examen de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le bruit des coups de canne que lui avait administré Lucius avait du retentir jusqu'à Poudlard. Sa mère elle, bien que plus tendre que son père, ne laissait que rarement tomber son masque de « Malefoy », même pour lui. Mais elle avait quand même été la pour l'aider à s'en sortir et reprendre le droit chemin, jusqu'à ce que la maladie l'emporte un peu avant ses 20 ans.

Reprendre le droit chemin n'avait pas été facile. Même s'il avait clairement les compétences pour être Auror, avoir un père Mangemort n'aidait en rien les choses. Beaucoup avaient douté de lui, de ses intentions. Il n'avait pu entrer dans la formation que grâce à sa mère, et à beaucoup d'argent. Durant la formation, il avait du côtoyer Potter. Les deux s'ignoraient et même si le Wonder Boy semblait surpris de son manifeste désintérêt à son égard, il n'en fit aucun commentaire. Qu'aurait pu lui jeter Drago comme insulte ? Le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu était un putain de chanceux depuis sa naissance, et si vous ajoutiez à cela un peu de puissance et bien… Drago n'avait plus rien à y dire. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux le duel qui avait opposé Potter de Vous-Savez-Qui, et un certain respect était né en lui. Certes, il lui tapait toujours autant sur le système, mais il ne se sentait plus obligé de l'insulter dès qu'il le voyait ce qui, si vous vouliez son avis, était un grand progrès.

Il avait été obligé de faire profil bas. Lorsque vous vous appeliez Malefoy, il ne fallait plus vous faire remarquer. Le manoir avait été perquisitionné un bon nombre de fois. Les résultats n'étaient pas gros, étant donné que son père avait tout caché avant sa mort. S'il avait connu l'emplacement de la cachette, Drago l'aurait immédiatement révélé aux Aurors. C'était peut être la raison pour laquelle Lucius ne l'avait pas mis dans le secret… Il n'avait jamais su si Narcissa avait été au courant de la cachette. Il était difficile de savoir ce que sa mère pensait. La seule chose dont il ait jamais été réellement certain à son égard était qu'elle était amoureuse de son père. En revanche, il ne savait pas si Lucius avant aimé sa mère. Il espérait que oui. Sa mère le méritait, même si Lucius ne méritait absolument pas l'affection de Narcissa.

Le ministre Shackelbolt avait probablement été le seul homme à lui offrir un peu de gentillesse. Un soir, après un entrainement particulièrement éreintant (les formateurs semblaient avoir pris pour habitude de demander à Drago d'être leur sujet de démonstration…), il avait croisé l'homme qui, voyant son état, lui avait proposé un petit remontant. Personne, à part sa mère, n'avait pris l'initiative de lui parler depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Alors il avait accepté. Shackelbolt lui avait confié être membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Dumbledore, quelque temps avant de mourir, lui avait parlé de Drago, de ce qu'on attendait d'un gamin de son âge. Le ministre croyait aux deuxièmes chances, particulièrement à ceux qui n'avaient pas choisi la première. Depuis ce jour, de temps en temps, le ministre l'invitait à boire un verre ou deux en sa compagnie. Et cela lui plaisait, le détendait. Bien sûr, depuis Scorpius, c'était plus difficile, mais à quoi payait-il la nounou si ce n'était pour des cas comme cela ?

- Papa ! s'exclama Scorpius en courant vers Drago.

Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol et le porta dans ses bras, lui plantant un baiser sur le front. Il faisait son mieux pour être affectueux, pour ne pas que son fils ne devienne aussi dérangé et cassé que lui. Il voulait que son fils grandisse sainement, même sans mère, et qu'il devienne un homme bien.

- Comment tu vas champion ?

- Doudoune a fait de la tourte ou poti…potion ! essaya l'enfant.

- Potiron, Scorp'. Et c'était bon ?

- Oui !

- Mademoiselle Davis ? appela Drago.

- Ici Monsieur Malefoy.

- Bien, vous pouvez y aller, j'irais le coucher moi-même.

- Très bien, bonne soirée Monsieur.

- Alors bonhomme, s'exclama Drago une fois la femme partie, qu'est ce que tu veux faire avant d'aller au lit ?

- Tu peux me raconter encore l'histoire de Harry Potter ? S'il te plaiiiiit ? ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête de Drago.

Scorpius était probablement le plus grand fan d'Harry Potter. Il avait voulu que son père lui lise sa biographie un bon nombre de fois, et, dès qu'il avait appris que Drago et lui étaient dans la même école, il n'avait eu de cesse de lui demander de raconter des anecdotes. Il était affreusement curieux et insatiable. C'était probablement une des raisons pour laquelle il ne détestait plus autant Potter. Ayant été forcé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, il savait dorénavant que le Wonder Boy n'avait pas vécu une vie toute rose non plus. Ils étaient trop vieux maintenant pour jouer à « qui est le plus malheureux ? ». Drago porta son fils jusque dans sa chambre, le posa sur le lit avec un jouet, et alla prendre une douche rapide. Lorsqu'il revint, Scorpius trépignait d'impatience. Avec un sourire, il le mit sous les couettes et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il commença alors à lui parler de la dernière bataille de Poudlard.

Bien sûr, Scorpius était trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre tout l'enjeu que cette bataille avait eu dans la guerre, et pour le monde des sorciers. Drago lui racontait toujours ses histoires sous la forme d'aventures. A cet âge la, l'enfant n'est pas encore réellement capable de discerner le bien du mal, comment lui expliquer ? Il ne lui avait pas non plus parlé de son grand père, qui était le bras droit du méchant. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre demander s'il était lui aussi méchant parce qu'ils partageaient le même sang. C'était déjà suffisamment dur d'avoir du lui expliquer qu'il était sa seule famille.

Il fallut que Drago raconte l'histoire quasiment trois fois pour que Scorpius s'endorme enfin. Ces histoires avaient tendance à l'exciter plus qu'autre chose, mais il refusait d'entendre autre chose. Il resta allongé la un petit moment, regardant simplement son fils dormir. Les enfants étaient vraiment des miracles. Il était heureux d'être père, bien que les galères avaient été nombreuses.

Il se rappela de la première fois qu'il avait du lui changer sa couche. Le petit chenapan avait osé lui uriner dessus lorsque Drago avait retiré la couche. C'était probablement l'évènement le plus traumatisant. Ou peut être était-ce la fois ou Scorpius lui avait recraché tout son repas à la figure. Ou bien le jour ou, en courant, il avait renversé un vase et failli se le prendre sur le crane. Drago avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il avait mis du temps avant de se rappeler qu'il était sorcier et pouvait empêcher l'accident. Quelle frayeur il avait eut !

Mais les mauvais moments étaient largement compensés par les bons. Le jour ou Scorpius avait pour la première fois fait léviter un objet, il avait été aux anges. Ses premiers pas, son premier mot, la première fois qu'il l'avait appelé « papa », la première fois que Drago l'avait amené sur son balais quand il avait trois ans, tous les jours, quand Scorpius se précipitait vers lui les bras grands ouverts, les jours ou il lui faisait des dessins… Il y avait tellement de bons moments qu'il n'arrivait même plus à les compter. Il en avait eu plus en 4 ans qu'en 23 ans de vie. Scorpius était sa famille. Tant qu'il était avec lui, il ne se sentirait plus jamais seul.

…**..**

Et pourtant, quatre jours après, il était la, dans l'église, à se séparer de l'être qu'il avait le plus aimé dans sa vie. L'être qui lui avait apporté le bonheur et l'amour qu'il avait toujours désiré. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait seul, abandonné par la dernière personne de sa famille. On lui avait arraché son fils. Alors qu'il regardait le cercueil, la rage faisait battre son sang à ses tempes, l'empêchant d'entendre l'officier. Mais qu'importe. Il savait ce qu'il disait. Son fils était mort. Il serrait les poings si fort qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas s'être enfoncé les ongles dans la peau.

Il était seul dans l'église. Ou presque. En dehors de lui, il n'y avait que la baby-sitter et le pédiatre. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis, et ses collègues ne l'aimaient pas. La seule personne qui aurait pu venir était le ministre, cependant celui-ci était en déplacement toute la semaine et n'avait probablement pas eu la nouvelle. Peut-être était-ce mieux, car alors il trouverait probablement les mots pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Traquer ce salopard de fils de p*** et le butter. S'il pensait s'en sortir comme ça, il était bien loin de connaitre le caractère de Drago. Merde, il avait été à Serpentard !

Il pensa à Granger, qui avait elle aussi perdu son enfant. Il le tuerait pour elle aussi. Cela ne lui ferait probablement pas de bien. A l'inverse de lui, elle devait être entourée de beaucoup de monde : son mari, ses amis, la famille Weasley au grand complet, ses collègues. Elle était probablement plus triste qu'enragée. Ce n'était pas son cas. Bien sûr, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur, piétiné, troué avec un pic à glace, découpé avec une scie… mais la rage qui se mouvait en lui était noire et profonde, bien plus que sa tristesse. Etait-ce la le sentiment que son père ressentait tous les jours ? Probablement. Une telle noirceur chez un Malefoy ne pouvait être que de famille. Et puis… son père avait une cachette. S'il la trouvait… autant dire que l'homme à la poursuite duquel il se lancerait ne mourrait pas en paix.

Soudain, il sentit une pression sur sa main et se tourna vers sa droite. Le mouvement de l'air lui fit remarquer qu'il avait les joues mouillées. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Granger était la, lui tenant la main. Et, à l'inverse de la réaction qu'il aurait eu 10 ans plus tôt, il garda leurs mains entrelacées. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de ce point d'accroche qu'elle était la seule à offrir. Il suivi le cercueil dehors, vers le cimetière, toujours sans la lâcher. A un moment, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle pleurait aussi. La pauvre ne devait pas savoir quoi faire. Lui le savait. C'était peut être la raison pour laquelle elle était venue le trouver lui.

- Pourquoi tu es venue ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je vais la venger. Les venger. Je le tuerais.

Drago tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si… violente. Méchante. De toutes leurs années de scolarité, elle avait toujours été la plus raisonnable et gentille des élèves de leur année. Mais cette petite fille était morte en même temps que son enfant. Il ne restait à présent plus qu'une femme traumatisée, dangereuse. Une femme à jamais marquée par les évènements. Et, bien malgré lui, c'était intriguant de la voir ainsi. Peut-être pouvait-il l'emmener dans sa noirceur ?

- Je t'aiderais, lui répondit-il simplement.


	5. Chapitre 4

TADAAAAAM ! Bon je sais que j'ai mis du temps comparé aux premiers chapitres, mais j'avais juste du mal à trouver le niveau auquel je devais mettre Hermione, bref, je me comprends ! Bonne lecture !

- Qui est responsable ? gronda Drago, la baguette pointée sur l'homme.

- Je sais pas j't'ai dit ! On parle pas la même langue ou quoi ?

Le coup de poing parti sans que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il se massa la mâchoire, cracha un mince filet de sang au sol et se redressa. Quelques minutes auparavant, il se promenait tranquillement dans l'allée des Embrumes, n'emmerdant personne, s'occupant de ses affaires. Puis Malefoy était arrivé, l'avait attiré dans un coin sombre avant de le menacer. Il n'avait jamais aimé avoir affaire aux Malefoy. Le père était un enfoiré de la pire espèce. Il avait entendu dire que le fils était mieux… apparemment non. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était la personne encapuchonnée qui l'accompagnait. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Une vive douleur le sortit de ses pensées.

Drago en avait marre de ce petit jeu. L'homme ne voulait rien lâcher. Pourtant, il était toujours au courant de tout ce qui se tramait. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ne savait rien. Alors, il lui avait attrapé un doigt et l'avait cassé, arrachant un cri à l'homme. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et Granger s'approcha, abaissant sa capuche. Son regard était froid et calculateur. Parfois, il ressemblait tant à celui que son père portait jadis sur lui qu'il en avait des frissons.

- Oh, je vois, on joue au gentil flic et au méchant flic c'est ça ?

Hermione laissa échapper un petit ricanement mauvais.

- Pas vraiment non.

Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur lui, et murmura « Sectum Sempra ». Drago la regarda, choqué. Il savait qu'elle était en colère, et qu'elle voulait se venger. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé Hermione Granger lancer un sort noir. Il eut un sourire sinistre et retourna son regard vers l'homme. S'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il saigne à mort, il devait arrêter l'hémorragie maintenant. Il se pencha sur lui et récita quelques formules appropriées.

- Entre nous, Sam, je crois que c'est d'elle que tu devrais te méfier le plus, dit-il doucement à l'homme. La personne qui a tué nos enfants vient de changer la sorcière la plus puissante de son époque en une femme ne désirant qu'une chose : se venger. Si tu ne nous dit pas ce qu'on veut savoir, on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour nous offrir une piste. Mais tu n'y survivras probablement pas.

Drago attrapa cette fois le poignet de l'homme, le massant doucement, avant de le casser à son tour. L'homme hurla et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- D'accord, d'accord… Je vais vous dire ce que je sais… Un… un homme est arrivé en ville il n'y a pas longtemps… On dit qu'il rassemble des gens, qu'il crée une armée… Je connais quelqu'un qui en est…

- Son nom, intima Hermione.

- Yvan… Je ne connais pas son nom de famille… Il se fait appeler Yvan l'Affreux… on dit qu'il a du sang Gobelin dans les veines.

- Bien, merci, dit Hermione en levant sa baguette.

Drago posa la main sur le bout de bois et força Granger à baisser sa main.

- Pas maintenant. On pourrait encore en avoir besoin.

Hermione le fixa de son regard perçant, puis fit demi-tour en lui disant de faire ce qu'il voulait. « Oubliettes » murmura-t-il avant de partir à sa suite. Il la rattrapa rapidement. Elle avait relevé sa capuche et marchait tête basse en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Il l'attrapa par le bras et les fis transplaner jusque chez lui.

- Pourquoi tu nous as amené ici ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de chercher ce Yvan ?

- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais bien. En revanche, tu avais promis de me parler de ce que Potter t'as dit après notre petit entretien avec Sam.

- Bien, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Tu veux savoir ? Le soir ou nos enfants on été froidement assassinés, un homme d'Harry surveillait une maison. Une maison qui appartenait à ta très chère tante Bellatrix et son mari. Une maison dans laquelle ils ont trouvés un objet gorgé de magie noire, qu'ils m'ont chargée d'étudier. Et devines quoi ? L'homme qui surveillait la maison est mort le même soir que nos enfants.

- Bellatrix… Même dans sa mort elle continue de ruiner nos vies, dit-il les dents serrées.

Hermione voyait bien que cela l'avait mis en colère. Il avait les jointures des mains blanches a force de serrer les poings, une veine saillait à son cou et sa mâchoire était si tendue que si on y jetait une brique, ce serait celle-ci qui se casserait et non la mâchoire. C'était assez impressionnant, mais elle était rassurée. Malefoy voulait se venger autant qu'elle. Il ne la jugerait pas. Quoi qu'elle fasse.

- Allons voir cette maison.

- Maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Je veux voir de mes propres yeux si cela a un rapport avec nos enfants.

- Bien.

…

Harry était inquiet. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que Melody était partie, et ils ne voyaient pour ainsi dire plus Hermione. Personne ne savait ou elle passait ses soirées, ni ce qu'elle faisait en dehors de son boulot. Elle continuait d'aller au ministère, de remplir ses fonctions. Mais elle refusait tout visiteur en dehors du travail. Elle ne donnait plus de signes, ni à lui, ni à Ron, ni même à Thomas. Quoi qu'il n'était pas sur que celui-ci le remarquerait. Il errait dans la maison, sans but, sans parler.

- Gin', je vais quand même aller chercher Hermione, ça m'inquiète.

- Elle a perdu sa fille, Harry, essaies de lui laisser du temps, lui répondit sa femme.

En voyant l'air douteux de son mari, Ginny soupira, se leva comme elle le pouvait et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes. Moi aussi je suis inquiète. Mais elle a besoin de temps seule pour faire son deuil. Ne la force pas à le faire trop vite, cela la détruirait.

…

- C'est cette maison, désigna Hermione du menton.

- Effectivement, elle pue la magie noire à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Allons-y.

Hermione ouvrit la marche, baguette tendue et nez retroussé. Elle avait une sainte horreur de la magie noire. Depuis toujours. Elle ouvrit la porte du bout de sa baguette et avança prudemment. Elle était en colère, oui, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'être prudente. Surtout si elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout de sa vengeance. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas sombre comme une absence de lumière. Non, c'était plutôt comme si la pièce absorbait la lumière. C'était glauque. Hermione avait cependant déjà eut sa part de glauque, et n'était nullement impressionnée par cette maison. Elle entendait la respiration de Malefoy derrière elle. Elle était lente et profonde. Il était calme et sur de lui. Bien.

Drago passa devant Hermione et alla observer les objets situés sur la commode. Pas de doutes possibles, les propriétaires de cette maison pratiquaient la magie noire. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, qu'il apercevait à sa gauche. Elle ressemblait plus à une fabrique de potions qu'à une cuisine, mais il n'y avait cependant aucun signe de potions. La personne qui occupait les lieux avait bien fait le ménage derrière elle.

- Malfoy, appela Hermione de l'autre côté de la maison.

Il la rejoignit et s'arrêta net en apercevant ce qu'elle tenait à la main. Un collier. Un collier qu'il connaissait bien, puisqu'il avait appartenu à sa famille côté Black.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus aucun doute maintenant, lui dit-elle. Il s'agit bien de la maison de Bellatrix.

- Comment tu as reconnu ce collier ?

- Tu crois que je me suis enfermée pour quoi dans ta bibliothèque ? Je lisais tout ce que je pouvais sur votre famille.

- Bellatrix est morte, Granger. Cette piste est sans issue.

- La personne qui habitait ici a peut être un lien avec elle. Il faut trouver lequel.

- Continuons de chercher, peut être qu'on trouvera des indices.

- Je pense que le prochain indice qu'on puisse trouver se cache dans l'objet qu'Harry m'a confié. Si tu m'aidais à l'examiner on irait plus vite. Et si on n'y arrive pas, on peut chercher Yvan pendant ce temps.

- Dans ce cas, vas à ton bureau et commence sans moi. J'te rejoins dès que j'ai fais le tour de la maison.

- Bien, dit-elle en transplanant.

Hermione arriva devant le ministère et soupira. Depuis la mort de Melody, personne ne la laissait tranquille. Les gens étaient stupides. Ils pensaient tous qu'elle avait besoin d'eux, mais non. C'était à elle de faire son deuil, pas à eux de le faire pour elle. Et les voir venir toutes les deux minutes avec des « Ca va ? » ou « Je suis désolé » n'arrangeait rien. Elle montra son pass à l'accueil sans un regard et continua son chemin. Non, elle ne croiserait pas le regard des gens. Elle ne supportait pas ce qu'elle y voyait. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle aperçut son bureau sans avoir adressé la parole à qui que ce soit.

- Hermione ! l'appela une voix.

- Tom ?

Immédiatement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son mari était la, devant elle, et elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que l'urgence de le faire partir pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur sa tâche.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Pourquoi… pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas à la maison ?

- Tu me demande vraiment ça ? Je ne sais pas… peut être parce que ma fille s'y ait faite assassinée ?

- Tu es injuste Hermione. C'était ma fille aussi, et je suis ton mari… Ne devrait-on pas, je ne sais pas, se supporter dans les épreuves ?

- Comment pourrais-je te supporter alors que j'ai du mal à me supporter seule ?

- Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu ne le vois donc pas ?

- Et c'est moi l'égoïste ? TU as besoin de moi donc JE devrais supporter le fait de vivre dans CETTE maison ?

- On peut la vendre…

- NON ! Ce n'est pas la question ! Comment pourrait-on former une famille si le membre le plus important ne s'y trouve plus ?

Thomas regarda Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Peu à peu, la compréhension prit place dans son regard. Ce n'était pas de la maison qu'elle ne voulait plus. Mais de la famille. Elle ne voulait plus de lui. Ne pouvait plus lui faire face comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle le rejetait.

- Hermione, commença-t-il en approchant la main de son visage.

- Non, dit-elle en éloignant cette même main. Je ne peux plus, Tom. J'aurais voulu continué… J4aurais voulu pouvoir être la pour toi… mais c'est impossible…

- Hermione, je…

- Granger, interrompit Malefoy, qui venait d'arriver. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit-il précipitamment. Viens.

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle attrapa sans jeter un regard vers son mari, qui, meurtri, se rendit chez les Potter en cheminée.

- Harry ? appela-t-il… Harry !

- Tom ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la? Ca va ?

- Non je… Je crois qu'Hermione vient de rompre… Elle… Elle était avec Drago Malefoy.

Aussitôt, les couleurs du visage d'Harry s'estompèrent. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il attrapa sa cape, sa baguette et saisi Thomas par les épaules.

- Ou était-elle ? Ou ?

- Au ministère… mais Malefoy l'a conduite quelque part… je ne sais pas ou !

- Merde ! s'écria-t-il avant de transplaner devant le Manoir Malefoy. Hermione ! cria-t-il. Hermione sors de la ! l'appela-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

…

- Viens, dit Malefoy en la tirant par la main pour qu'elle accélère.

Il prit un escalier dissimulé sous un tapis de la maison Lestrange, descendit de 20 bons mètres, tourna à droite, découvrit un autre passage en citant une formule qu'elle ne connaissait pas, l'emprunta, et s'arrêta net.

- C'est…

- La cachette de mon père, oui. Tout ce qui peut nous aider dans notre quête.


	6. Chapitre 5

Drago fit miroiter le liquide de couleur ambre dans la faible lumière que diffusait la cheminée. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant bu que ces deux dernières semaines. Quelle importance, s'il pouvait oublier le temps d'une soirée ? Il but le reste de son verre cul-sec et attrapa la bouteille de whisky posée sur la table. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, contemplant la noirceur de la nuit. Un effroyable hurlement se fit entendre dans les couloirs déserts du Manoir. Ses muscles se crispèrent. Il y était pourtant habitué maintenant. Granger criait toutes les nuits dans son sommeil. Il se resservit un verre et le descendit d'une traite. Ces cris lui rappelaient chaque soir ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce qui le ramena à penser à la découverte qu'ils avaient fait.

…

_Hermione était à la fois fascinée et écœurée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Durant des années, les Aurors avaient cherché cette cachette, et Malefoy était tombé dessus comme ça, par hasard. Ou peut être pas. N'était-ce pas trop beau pour être une coïncidence ? Elle tourna un regard méfiant vers lui et recula d'un pas._

_- Oh j't'en prie, dit-il quand il eut capté sa réaction. Tu crois que je te l'aurais montré si j'avais toujours su ou elle se trouvait et que je m'apprêtais à suivre les traces de Lucius ?_

_- Peut-être pas, non._

_- Exactement. _

_Hermione s'avança, partagée entre l'idée de tout étudier, de tout lire, sa pulsion à l'apprentissage ou bien faire la bonne chose et aller rapporter leur trouvaille. Puis l'image du corps de sa fille lui barra un instant la vue, et son choix fut fait. S'il fallait en arriver la pour se venger, elle le ferait. Rien ni personne ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Sans attendre, elle prit un livre sur une étagère, s'assit au sol et entama sa lecture._

…

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à la voir se noyer de plus en plus dans la noirceur. Fascinant car, pour lui, elle avait toujours été la personne la moins influençable de son entourage. Elle tenait à ses idées comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Apparemment, la mort de sa fille pouvait. Ils avaient ramené les livres chez lui, les protégeant ensemble par de nombreux sorts pour qu'une fouille inopinée ne puisse les révéler. Il était à peu près sûr qu'elle avait déjà tout fini. Lui avait lu quelques livres, mais il connaissait pour la plupart leur contenu. Sa mémoire était une des choses qui ne lui faisaient jamais défaut, il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'y plonger à nouveau. En revanche, il s'était jeté corps et âme à la recherche de cet « Yvan l'Affreux » qui s'était engagé dans l'armée qui se créait. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, il avait été cherché Granger, et tous les deux avaient été lui rendre une petite visite.

…

_- Yvan ? appela Malefoy._

_- T'es qui ? lui répondit l'homme en se tournant._

_Il portait bien son surnom. L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui état affreux. Un nez crochu, des yeux vicieux, le visage grêlé, les cheveux gras. Il doutait qu'il puisse un jour trouver une compagne. A supposer qu'il survivrait à cette nuit, bien entendu._

_- Qui je suis ce n'est pas important. J'ai besoin de rencontrer l'homme qui t'a recruté, cet étranger que personne ne semble connaître._

_- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

_- Parce que sinon, murmura Granger à son oreille, tu risque de ne pas finir la nuit._

_La jeune femme se tenait derrière lui, sa baguette pointée contre la gorge de l'homme. Drago s'approcha et releva le menton de l'affreux du bout des doigts. Il le dévisagea un instant, puis lui agrippa la mâchoire fermement et serra, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux._

_- Comment on peut le trouver ?_

_- Je, je, je… balbutia-t-il._

_- Comment ? gronda Drago en serrant davantage._

_- C'est… c'est lui qui nous a trouvé… Je sais pas… Il nous a pas dit comment le contacter…_

_- Son nom ! intima le blond._

_- Il, il… se fait appeler Merlin, c'est tout ce que je sais, j'vous jure._

_Hermione montra les dents, mécontentes, et enfonça sa baguette très légèrement dans la chair de l'homme, qui pleura, laissant s'échapper un mince filet de sang._

_- Merlin ? Tu ne te moquerais pas un peu de nous par hasard ? Pourquoi pas Salazard tant qu'on y est ? cracha-t-elle._

_- S'il vous plait… Pitié… C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit je vous jure !_

_- Ouvre ta bouche, dit Drago en lui levant le menton._

_Il sortit une fiole de sa manche et en vida le contenu dans la bouche de leur prisonnier. Il lui boucha le nez, le forçant à avaler et attendit quelques minutes, qui parurent à l'homme comme une éternité._

_- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu sais ?_

_- Je vous le jure !_

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et hocha la tête. Celle-ci relâcha l'affreux et s'éloigna, ne lui tournant jamais le dos. C'est Drago qui murmura la formule d'oubli, puis tous les deux rentrèrent au Manoir._

_- Encore une voie sans issue, pesta la brune._

_- Pas tant que ça. On a un nom, même si ce n'est qu'un pseudonyme. Et on a encore l'objet que tu as récupéré. Tu as dis toi-même que Potter avait une excellente intuition. S'il a choisi cet objet, c'est peut être parce qu'il a quelque chose à nous révéler._

_- On n'a plus qu'à découvrir ça._

…

L'objet avait quelque chose de spécial. L'un comme l'autre pouvaient le dire. Cependant, ils n'avaient rien réussi à en tirer, alors, pour le moment, ils le laissaient tranquille et se contentait de fouiller les livres. Drago était à cran. Ses muscles étaient sans arrêt contractés. Il ne pouvait pas se relaxer deux minutes. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'engueuler avec Granger, même s'ils étaient capables de s'entendre quand c'était nécessaire. La tension qui régnait entre eux était palpable. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs individuellement, alors quand ils étaient dans la même pièce…

- Maître Malefoy ? appela un Elfe de maison.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

- Désirez vous que j'apporte une potion à mademoiselle Granger ?

Il regarda son verre, qui était à nouveau rempli, et refusa la proposition. Elle n'aimait pas rendre des potions, à quoi bon la forcer. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son verre. Cette fois ci, il était vide. Il se prit l'arête du nez entre les doigts, appuya dessus en soupirant, puis posa son verre. Il était peut-être temps qu'il aille se coucher. Il monta dans sa chambre, rejoignit sa salle de bain personnelle et se mis de l'eau sur le visage. Il leva les yeux et croisa son reflet. Il ne s'était pas regardé dans une glace depuis la mort de Scorp'. L'enfant lui ressemblait beaucoup. Enfin, avant. Il ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, il fallait l'avouer. Ses yeux étaient rougis par le chagrin et l'alcool, il avait des cernes lui arrivant jusqu'aux pommettes, son teint était gris, ses cheveux n'étaient plus coiffés à la perfection comme avant. Mais en vérité, il s'en foutait. Qu'est ce que l'élégance lui apporterait de plus, si ce n'est de l'attention en plus ? Bien sûr, les femmes, même après la guerre, tournaient autour de lui comme des rapaces autour d'une proie. Jamais il n'en avait laissé une entrer dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas désiré être amoureux, faire sa vie avec quelqu'un. Mais Scorpius était trop important pour lui. Il craignait de sa réaction s'il ramenait quelqu'un dans sa vie. De plus, il avait peur de reproduire le schéma de ses parents et de perdre son affection derrière un masque de froideur. Un masque de Malefoy.

Il soupira et retourna dans sa chambre. Un éclair à l'extérieur attira son attention. La tempête se déchaînait dehors. La pluie tombait dru depuis plusieurs heures déjà, battant contre les fenêtres sans répit. Il regarda son reflet et, dérangé, souffla sur la vitre. De la buée s'y forma rapidement, lui cachant la vue de son visage fatigué. Un nouveau cri le surpris. Il ferma les yeux et sentit ses poings se serrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte de Granger. Il l'ouvrit sans même frapper et remarqua que les lumières étaient restées allumées. Il s'approcha de son lit et la secoua un peu. Elle sursauta, laissant échapper un autre cri et se retourna, perdue. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation.

- Désolée…

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de potion ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui... ça ira.

Drago la regarda. Elle aussi n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été autrefois. Il avait eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir plusieurs fois depuis la guerre, et il devait bien avouer que l'âge l'avait arrangé. Mais la… maintenant… il n'en restait plus rien. En quelques semaines, elle avait pris 20 ans d'âge. C'était naturel, bien évidemment. Mais malsain.

- Je supporte plus tes hurlements Granger, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ? Tu crois peut-être que moi si ? Tu crois que c'est drôle de voir ma fille toutes les nuits ?

- Et moi ? Tu pense que je ne vois pas mon fils, c'est ça ?

- Qui sait ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu as un cœur qui te sert à autre chose qu'à te garder en vie ?

- Ta gueule ! cracha-t-il. Tu connais rien de moi, Granger.

- Je te connais suffisamment pour que, même après 10 ans, tu continues de m'en mettre plein la gueule.

- T'as qu'à prendre cette foutue potion !

Elle se leva d'un coup, le surprenant.

- Je ne prendrais pas cette foutue potion ! dit-elle en s'approchant, menaçante.

- Alors ne dors plus !

- Sale con !

Il la dépassait de plus d'une tête, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le fusiller du regard. Comment osait-il ?

- Toi qui es une je-sais-tout, tu devrais savoir que ta voix de crécelle empêche toute la ville de dormir ?

- Tais-toi !

- Ton mari arrive à te supporter ?

- Ferme la Malefoy, je t'aurais prévenu.

- Et ta fille ? Elle n'avait pas honte de se balader avec toi dans la rue ?

Il sut au moment même ou les mots sortirent de sa bouche qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais impossible de faire demi-tour. Il vit la main de son « invitée » se lever et arriver très rapidement vers son visage. La claque fut bruyante et douloureuse, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur elle. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que la prochaine chose qui sortirait de sa bouche lui ferait tout aussi mal.

- Tu pense que s'il avait compris, ton fils aurait été heureux d'être un Malefoy.

Et voila, elle avait retourné le couteau dans la plaie, l'avait retiré, avait salé par-dessus, ajouté un peu de piment, et le cocktail le fit exploser. Il la projeta contre le mur derrière elle et se colla contre elle, menaçant. Il respirait fort, et sentait la colère bouillir en lui. Toutes les personnes qui le voyaient comme ça s'enfuyaient, mais elle resta la, à défier son regard, tout aussi meurtrie et en colère que lui. Sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, il se baissa, et l'embrassa.

Hermione grogna. Son dos, qui avait heurté le coin du mur, la faisait atrocement souffrir, et les lèvres de Malefoy, qui avaient pourtant l'air doux, étaient dures et froides contre les siennes, et elle était à peu près sûre qu'il lui avait mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Intentionnellement. Elle rassembla ses forces, le repoussa d'un coup sec et le frappa. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, la respiration rapide, le cœur qui battait à ses tempes. La tension qui régnait entre eux grimpa d'un cran, et elle se jeta sur lui, prête à lui en mettre une autre. Il lui attrapa le bras au vol, profita de son élan pour la faire pivoter et la plaqua contre le mur derrière lui. Leur nez se touchaient presque et leur souffle se mélangeaient. Hermione attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux et l'attira à elle, entrechoquant leurs lèvres dans un baiser tout ce qui était de plus douloureux.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne voulait pas non plus comprendre. Il était aveuglé par sa rage. Pas contre Granger, non. Contre tout. Les gens, l'assassin de son fils. Il en voulait même à son fils, qui n'avait que 4 ans. Il s'en voulait particulièrement. Il n'avait même pas pu le protéger. Tous les sorts qui protégeaient sa maison, qu'il avait mis lui-même, n'avaient été d'aucune utilité. Il agrippa les hanches d'Hermione, si fort qu'il y aurait certainement une marque le lendemain, et la souleva. Elle s'accrocha à lui, les bras autour de son cou, les jambes encerclant son bassin. Sa tête cogna contre le mur, mais elle s'en moquait. C'était la première fois, depuis l'enterrement, qu'elle arrivait à se débarrasser un peu de sa culpabilité, et de sa rancœur. Il lui souleva sa nuisette, lui arracha la culotte, et pénétra presque sauvagement en elle. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, puis tout se passa très vite : il enchaîna les vas-et-viens, elle lui griffa le dos, il lui mordit l'épaule, elle l'enserra encore plus dans son étau, et ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Ca n'avait pas été transcendant, ni le meilleur coup qu'ils aient jamais eu. Ca les avait juste soulagés un peu de leur douleur commune. Hermione reprit sa respiration, se laissa glisser au sol avant d'enfin le regarder.

- Ca ne change rien Malefoy.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il avant de sortir.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis mais j'avais du mal à finir ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, moi j'aime assez !**

**Bisous !**

Drago marchait un peu en retrait. Il observait la brune avancer. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle semblait se noyer dans les ténèbres. Après un mois chez lui, elle avait fini par arrêter de faire des cauchemars. Elle ne parlait presque plus, à moins d'avoir une nouveauté à apporter à leur traque. C'était toujours aussi déstabilisant, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas forcément.

Depuis la mort de Scorpius, il devenait de plus en plus comme son père. Froid, égoïste, mauvais. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Son travail d'Auror, qu'il avait déjà quitté, ne lui manquait pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. Juste un petit peu.

Au fond de lui, il y avait comme une petite voix lui disant de ne pas abandonner la vie pour laquelle il s'était battu si longtemps. Cette voix était pourtant de plus en plus étouffée par la rage. Et plus leur « enquête » stagnait, plus il sentait cette rage l'envahir. Et il n'était pas le seul. Par moment, il sentait Granger bouillir. Il aurait même juré avoir senti de l'électricité émaner d'elle un jour.

- Malefoy… je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, l'appela une voix.

Il sortit de ses pensées et s'approcha de la brune qui fixait une vitrine, sa capuche rabattue sur la tête pour ne pas qu'on l'accoste. Il suivit son regard des yeux et fixa l'objet dans la vitrine de Barjow et Beurk. Ca avait été son idée à lui de venir voir le magasin, mais il ne pensait pas sérieusement pouvoir y trouver quoi que ce soit. Il s'approcha de la vitre et retroussa son nez avec dégout. Un objet similaire à celui que Potter avait trouvé dans la maison s'y trouvait. L'objet était carré, comme une boite qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir, noir comme du charbon, et sentait le mal à plein nez.

- Viens, lui dit-il sèchement.

Il ouvrit la porte, et une cloche tinta. Son regard parcouru la pièce. Cet endroit, qui l'excitait tant autrefois, semblait désormais être un endroit froid et la seule proximité de tous ces objets lui donnait envie de lancer un Feudeymon dans la pièce pour se débarrasser à tout jamais de ces immondices.

- Maître Malefoy, appela une voix.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un l'appelait comme ça, il était pris de frissons incontrôlables. C'était le titre de son père, et il n'était pas son père. Il ne voulait pas être son père.

- Quel bonheur de vous revoir ! s'exclama Barjow. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? … et votre amie ?

- J'aimerais savoir à quoi sert cet objet, dit-il froidement.

- Ah, très bon choix, très bon choix, maître Malefoy. Voyez-vous, cet objet est ce qu'on appelle une Boite à Secrets. Vous pouvez y mettre tout ce que vous voulez, elle est totalement hermétique.

- Existe-t-il un moyen pour un étranger de l'ouvrir ?

- Absolument pas ! Elle est scellée par votre sang, ainsi qu'un code magique que vous seul choisissez. C'est un objet très intelligent, car il n'est pas dupé par du Polynectar. De plus, seule la volonté du propriétaire peut l'ouvrir, on ne peut le forcer à le faire.

Drago sentit quelque chose craquer dans son poing. Au fur et à mesure des explications du propriétaire de la boutique, sa rage n'avait fait qu'enfler, jusqu'à casser un objet qu'il avait pris au hasard pour se défouler.

- Mai… Maître Malefoy ? demanda l'homme, se rapetissant sous le regard froid de son client.

- Ce sera tout. Merci, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

…

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il en fermant la porte du magasin.

- On cherche ce Merlin, répondit simplement Hermione.

Cette entrevue l'avait tout autant énervée que lui. A vrai dire elle était tellement en colère qu'elle avait du se retenir pour ne pas faire souffrir Barjow. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- On a oublié de lui poser une question, lui dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

- Quoi ?

- Barjow, demanda-t-elle froidement. Etes-vous le seul à avoir cet objet en vente ?

Incertain, l'homme en question jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy et, lorsque celui-ci ne dit rien, il acquiesça.

- Oui madame. Le seul. C'est mon invention.

- A qui en avez-vous vendu ?

- Je regrette, c'est une information que je ne peux vous transmettre… même à vous Monsieur Malefoy.

- Vous êtes sur ? lui posa une dernière fois Hermione.

- Malgré tous mes regrets, acquiesça-t-il.

- Bien.

Avant même que Drago ait le temps de réagir, elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche, la pointa sur le pauvre homme et murmura « Endoloris ». Le regard du blond se posa sur elle. Ca y était. Elle avait franchi la ligne du bien et du mal en prononçant une des trois incantations interdites. Quelque chose en lui se rebella. Il savait qu'il devrait l'en empêcher. Il ne la portait pas dans son cœur, loin de la, mais la voir torturer une personne… c'était juste faux. L'homme a terre pleurait de douleur, criant à l'aide. Par précaution, Drago jeta quelques sorts dans le magasin. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre.

- Parle, dit Hermione à l'homme d'une voix glaciale, le regardant de haut.

…

_- Parle, tonna son père._

_Le garçon était à terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes, se tordant de douleur. Quelques heures plus tôt dans la maison, un journal intime à couverture noire avait disparu dans la maison. Drago avait 12 ans, suffisamment âgé, d'après son père, pour tenter de se rebeller._

_- Ou as-tu mis le journal, petit misérable ! Réponds !_

_L'enfant avait le souffle court, et une douleur lancinante l'assaillait à la tête. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait, depuis de longues minutes déjà, abandonné l'idée que sa mère viendrait l'aider. Narcissa Malefoy se tenait dans un coin du salon, le visage pâle, les yeux baissés vers ses pieds pour ne pas avoir à regarder son fils._

_- Endoloris, cria Lucius. Réponds-moi maintenant Drago, ma patiente a des limites._

_- Maître… couina une petite voix. Le jeune Malefoy n'a rien fait… C'est moi qui ait le livre, maître._

_Sans même s'excuser ni regretter ce qu'il venait de faire subir à son fils, Lucius tourna un regard glacial sur son elfe de maison._

_- Doby, cracha-t-il, sale…_

…

Drago cligna des yeux, ne voulant en aucun cas revoir ce qu'il s'était passé plus de 15 ans auparavant. Le regard d'Hermione l'avait bouleversé. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas que son regard. Son intonation, ainsi que son aura… ressemblaient de plus en plus à son père. Elle lui faisait peur.

- Je n'en ai… vendu que 2 dans toute ma vie… geignit l'homme à terre.

- A qui ?

- Le premier… a un voyageur étranger qui voulait garder ses biens à l'abris…

- L'autre ?

- A Bellatrix Lestrange… il y a 26 ans. Juste avant son incarcération.

Hermione sortit un parchemin de son sac, écrivit rapidement quelque chose dessus, murmura une incantation qu'aucun des deux n'entendit, et posa le papier devant l'homme, au sol.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Tu vas faire tout ce qui est en ton possible pour nous ouvrir cette boite. Gratuitement bien évidemment. Tu vas signer ce papier, que je conserverais précieusement. Si jamais tu parle de cette histoire à qui que ce soit, tu mourras aussitôt, immolé, tel le pécheur que tu es. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

L'homme tendit une main tremblante vers la plume et le papier en acquiesçant, avant d'y apposer une signature fébrile.

- Tu as une semaine, lui dit Hermione en récupérant le parchemin.

…

- Tu ne devrais pas bluffer comme ça, lui dit Drago. Certains ne tomberont peut-être pas dans le piège.

- Je ne bluffais pas, répondit-elle simplement.

Drago n'ajouta rien, espérant cependant que cet idiot de Barjow n'irait pas baver sur leur dos, car s'il mourait, ce serait de la faute de Granger, et cela lui semblait… contre nature. C'est vrai, au début, il avait pensé que la voir tomber dans les ténèbres le divertirait, lui ferait du bien. Il s'était trompé. Cela ne faisait que lui prouver que ce monde était pourri, et ce jusqu'à la plus pure des personnes. Toutes ces années à se battre pour finalement réaliser que, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien qui en valait la peine.

…

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Drago soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir affaire au Wonder Boy a peine quelques heures après avoir eu cette révélation. Mais il connaissait l'individu, et savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Potter l'observa pendant quelques secondes, effaré de voir à quel point le jeune Malefoy était tombé.

- Malefoy, j'aimerais parler à Hermione. S'il te plait.

Ca avait eu l'air de lui couter d'avoir à le supplier. Mais il l'avait fait. Il avait mis sa fierté de côté pour pouvoir ramener sa meilleure amie dans le droit chemin. Quelle surprise il aurait, ricana Drago intérieurement, de découvrir à quel point la dite meilleure amie avait changé en un peu plus d'un mois.

- Revis, appela le blond.

- Maître ? répondit immédiatement l'elfe en se courbant si bas que son nez toucha le sol.

- Montre à Monsieur Potter la chambre de Miss Granger.

- C'est Ms Ferrari.

- Plus maintenant, si j'en crois ton amie.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder l'homme en face de lui. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été quelques semaines auparavant. Certes, ils n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde, mais cela l'inquiétait quand même. Malefoy s'était battu pendant plusieurs années pour obtenir le respect et la confiance de ses collègues, de ses anciens camarades d'école, des gens en général. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait tout laissé tombé, il avait été choqué. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il se réfugie dans le travail. Au lieu de ça, il avait tourné le dos à tout le monde. Enfin, apparemment, pas à Hermione. Il suivit l'elfe jusqu'au troisième étage du Manoir et se tritura les mains d'angoisse pendant tout le chemin. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, deux yeux froids se posèrent sur lui. Il recula, désarçonné. Ces yeux chocolat avaient toujours été chaleureux. Ils ressemblaient maintenant à deux billes sans vie, appartenant à une personne étant au dessus de tout. Ils ressemblaient… ils ressemblaient à ceux que Lucius Malefoy avaient.

- Mione, murmura Harry en s'approchant.

Il tenta de lui caresser la joue mais elle se recula. Le peu de peau qu'il avait frôlé lui avait paru froid, comme si la froideur qui s'était installé dans son cœur se propageait maintenant à son corps. Il avala sa salive et tenta une nouvelle fois.

- Hermione… Tu… Tu vas bien ?

- A ton avis Harry, ma fille a été tuée, est-ce que je vais bien ?

- Tout le monde s'inquiète. On ne t'a pas vue depuis plus d'un mois…

- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous voir. J'ai des choses à faire Harry. Rentre chez toi.

- C'est tout ? Comme ça ? Tu n'as pas d'explication à me donner ?

- Je ne te dois rien Harry. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je te dirais simplement que celui qui a fait ça va très bientôt le regretter.

La jeune femme le dévisagea une dernière fois, avant de fermer la porte. Voir son meilleur ami, qu'elle considérait d'une certaine façon comme son frère, ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Comment cela se faisait-il ? La Hermione d'avant aurait fondu en larmes, et lui serait tombée dans les bras. Oui, mais cette Hermione la était morte. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, alluma l'eau de la douche et y entra. Elle avait froid. Elle avait tout le temps froid. Elle monta le thermostat de plusieurs degrés, tentant d'accumuler un peu de chaleur. Sa peau virait au rouge écrevisse mais elle avait toujours froid. Alors elle sortit et s'enveloppa dans une serviette. Immédiatement, de la buée se forma sur le miroir. Elle leva la main et, du bout du doigt, traça trois lettres, qui voulaient désormais tout dire pour elle.

**DIE**.


End file.
